Winds of Destiny
by C-shell12203
Summary: Eddie, Dima, and Lexi know a secret heres a hint it has to do with Cathy and a girl named Cara and the mysterious death of someone's parents Will the Winds of Destiny blow unvealing the dusty past? Finally Sequel to FoF DanxCath ChrisxLex SamxEd DimaxCara
1. Thoughts

Alexis was unconscious of the floor of their cell, she came too and looked around, her eyes began to glow and she looked around hearing everybodies thoughts

_Dima: Ah man my knee, that accident really did some damage, I hope it'll get better before we reach Aliesis._

_Eddie: This is so pathetic! We should be out there, Alexis please wake up!!!!_

_John: This is so wicked!!!! Being oiut in space HA I bet Chris hasn't been to his girlfriends planet yet._

_Cathy: Oh God we're soo screwed...._

Alexis smiled and said "Dima do you want help with your leg, Eddie we'll figure out something, John I'm not his girlfriend and Cathy do you really think with you, me, Eddie and, Dima, we're gonna be screwed?"

Eddie laughed "You know reading thoughts is an invasion of privacy"

"Oh whatever" she joked "Dima you want me to try to heal your leg"

"It's fine..." he shook his head "Just a bruise"

"Okay then" she said.

**Dima P.O.V.**

"But what do we do now" I asked

"You mean you don't know?"

"What do you mean 'You mean you don't know'?" I asked

"Spreenick is on our side," she said plainly

"Uh, Lex how hard did he hit you on the head" asked Cathy

I laughed to myself, that sounded like something Cara would say.... Cara.. I savoured the name in my mind.

I looked at Lexi sharply, she caught the look and we talked to each other with our minds _"Does Cathy know about Caralyn?"_

_"No, definately not, she's not allowed to."_

_"She deserves to know...." _

_"I know she does D, but tell that to the Commander" _

_"What's the penalty for telling her?"_

_"Dima don't-"_

_"What's the penalty!"_

_"Death... Or worse. Probably not by the commander"_

_"Why does, Cara know and not Cathy too?"_

_"Cara's a smart girl she was left on Rhapsodia, she was a rebel, she figured it out. It's too dangerous for Cathy to find out now"_

_"She'd be crushed, She's gonna be so mad we hid this from her"_

_"That's assuming she finds out, and even thinking about thi right now is breaking so many laws"_

_"Does Smith know?"_

_"He thinks she's dead"_

_"Why does it have to be like this?"_

_"Secrets like this are a big burden.... I know"_

_"In other words, Cathy isn't ready too know"_

_"Yeah, if she's meant to find out she will, but don't count on Cara trying to make contact"_

_"...."_

_"You still like her don't you?"_

_"Lex don't, please!"_

_"Fine, fine, Dima, but Cara's different now, you haven't seen her in a long time. She's-"_

"_I know, she's not like Cathy"_

_"Look Dima, don't let this weigh down on your mind, I know you hate keeping secret, so do I, but If their ment to meet, the Forces of Fate will bring them together again."_

_"I know"_

Eddie broke up our conversation by saying "Dude, why are you two so quiet?'

"Just thinking..." I answered slowly "But Lex what did you mean Spreenick's on our side?"

Lexi smiled at my changing the subject, "Cathy remeber when someone attacked us at night?'

"Yeah, when you were using the secret palace communication?"

"Uh huh, and you thought that was Spreenick, right?"

"Well yeah it looked like him"

"It was an android, Spreenick was captured by Nossida he escaped and found an android impersonating him, the thing that attacked us and captured you two."

"So, you mean he found the android destroyed it, and pretended to be it to throw off Nossida?" asked Eddie

"Then "captured" you so you can rescue the planet without Nossida knowing until the last minute." I asked

"Exactly,"she answered

"How cool" said Cathy

'Ah man I really want to tell her......'

**A/n Hmmmm That was random don't you think? So who is Cara you may ask. Well all I'll tell you is that she is played by IHKF! ttyl 4 more updates hopefully!**


	2. he's been defeated but we haven't won

**Lexi's P.O.V**

We landed on Aliesis successfully, allot less complicated then you would have thought. Now I'd like to come up with this exciting story about how we got into the castle and snuck up on Nossida but, sadly it was much easier then it should have been. Which made us all suspicious.....

We waited about five minutes for the rest of the MBC to show up. Danny pulled me and Cathy into a hug. but hugged Cathy longer.... Hmmmmm.... I gave Chris a quick hug blushing. Eddie and Dima just looked at each other and shook their heads.

So back on topic. We snuck--or walked--into the castle town, and then into the castle. It was WAY too quiet. Then we went up the stairs into the throne room. No here's where I want to say "Nossida was not there, and we very easily regained control of Aliesis, found my mother and let her rule while I went back to Single Town with Chirs..... and ther others" but no that is not in any way shpae or form what happened.

Nossida was sitting in my father's throne, the room was painted completely red and the floors were a black stained wood panels on the floor. He smirked as we walked in, and changed into his human form walking up to me.

"You fell into that trap nicely." he smiled putting his hands on the dog tag around my neck. I stood very still, as Dima whipped out his blaster and shot at Nossida's hand. He jumped back with a hiss "You shouldn't have done that!"

We (at least all of us in the MBC) changed into our uniforms, Eddie and Dima didn't have uniforms but were just as--if not more-- skilled as us.

Nossida was defeated, almost too easily, I suppose it helps to have eight against one, but his followers were still very much out there and alive. Just because I'm the Princess doesn't mean everyone will drop everything and follow me because Nossida's in prison and I'm finally back home. No, I don't want that, even if I could do that, I never wanted to be ruler. That's mom's place and after her? Eddie would be after her if I take no royal claim, after him Dima. Then no-one. We are the only one's left.

I groaned as Chris vaccubated Nossida, I rest my head on Dima's shoulder (did I mention he was my cousin?). "What's wrong?" he asked tuggin lightly at my pony tail as he always did when I was upset.

"I- We're the only one's left, Eddie, Dima, and me." I whispered. "I don't want all of this" I gestured around the throne room "This isn't my life any more"

We had all sat on the floor taking a moment of rest before the rest of the mission. "There's still Aunt Reah...." his statement sounded a little like a queston.

I stayed close inbetween Dima and Chris. Dima and I had always been close like brother and sister. "Assuming my mom's still alve, what happens after that, we're the last heirs and she can't rule forever."

"I'd take it if I had too" whispered Eddie and Dima at the same time.

"Guys, it my rightful place... If no one wants it, and my-" I coughed not wanting to finish, leaning on Dima again "If my mom's no longer capable of ruling, I'll stay here and take it like the princess I'm 'supposed' to be"

"I'm sorry, Als" said Dima, I kept my head on his shoulder and he pulled my hair out of it's elastic prison letting it flow to it's full length at my waist.

"Your hair looks nice down" remarked Sam.

"So does yours" I smirked

Her hair had been so disheveled she had no choice but to let it down. Anyone could see how Eddie was staring at her. Oi! guys are so obvious. So the way I see it within the next year--providing we're still alive--they'll be together!

You see, I don't want to have a dark out look and tell you all we're gonna die saving my planet.... But I can't help that we're all gonna die and it's my fault. This is my job, not theirs, and if anypone gets hurt doing this it's going to be me.

I groaned again, plopping backward and laying on the floor.'There goes all my confidence' I thought as Danny asked me what was wrong.

"You guys should go back to earth..." I started "or atleast wait on Rhapsodia"

"no!" said Cathy firmly

"We're staying with you!" protested Chris, I sat up and looked around at my friends, my eyes lingering on Chris.

"Guys, it's my planet, it's my duty... I- if anyone's going to get hurt it's gong to be me." I whispered.

"Yeah but their going to have to go through us first!" said Dima hugging my shoulders.

I smiled lightly, "You guys are great" then I added almost as an after thought "but it's still my place."

"Lex" said Chris grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him, "we're friends, if one of us goes down we'll all go down with them"

"Yeah!" the rest chourased (oh I forgot to mention we made John stay in the ship) "Okay so Dima! you take Danny and Cathy with you and head towards the black smith on cobbler street, Eddie you take Sam to the shoe maker on phycisians drive, and Chris and I will go to the gardner's house in the back!" I said.

**Normal P.O.V**

Nobody but Eddie and Dima knew the code that Lexi had been using "BLACKSMITH!?" exclaimed Dima

"He'll help just go" she commanded. The code was the one the rebelion against Nossida used, they could get help.

Each group took off in different directions Chris stopped Lexi in the doorway after everyone had gone to their places. "Lexi?" he asked

"Yeah" she asked

He pressed his lips to hers, she kissed him back then pulled away. She hugged him and smiled "No let's go!"

**A/N Awwwwwww sweet ending!!! LOL but you know me waaaaay better then that here comes the drama**


	3. When All is This Quiet

I dragged Chris across the courtyard outs side of the castle around the walls to the very back at the bottom of the hill. We walked into the shack quietly, I whistled slowly and softly.... A returning whistle was just as soft and melodious, I sighed With relief "Amaria?" I asked.

A small frail and rather haggerd old woman walked into the room in which we stood. "Alexis!" she exclaimed, then her face went into mock disaproval "and with a boy noless, not to mention your hair is down. Such a sinner, and in pants!" she clucked her tongue.

"Well, I've come from, earth." I answered

"With a boy" she added "Look son. Have you at least kissed her yet?"

Chris started to blush "I- uhhh umm huh?"

I changed the subject quickly "So Chris, this is Amaria. Don't mind her she's a little eccentric. And Mademoiselle Amaria this is Christopher, my brother's friend form earth"

"Brother?" she asked "Did your mother remarry?"

"What? No! my adopted brother from earth." I corrected "What's been going on here?" I asked.

"Here?" she mused "Well.... Nossida has been turning the people against you and your mother, not to mention Fredrick and Dimitri."

"Eddie and Dima" I corrected automatically

"Yes, Yes. Well their saying your a half human witch and shouldn't be allowed to rule."

"But the Aliesians have always been peacefull towards earth" I said, puzzled

"Nossida, can convince people of the worst" comented Chris.

"AH! He does speak!" exclaimed Amaria, Chris blushed again. "Anyway back on subject. Nossida has been weeding out the rebellion by bundles there's only a few left."

"The black smith?" I asked quietly

"She still stands, but my polisher Mia has been taken."

"Your daughter." I said softly, we had code names for everyone.

She nodded "but alas! atleast the seamtress has returned!"

"and she is glad to be back" I smiled squeesing her hand.

"But you feel like you're missing something, you're happier on earth." she said softly

"This is true, I had forgotten you shared Dimitri's gift" I smiled

"But you will forfill your duty here as long as you are needed.... May god bless you dear. Now what did you need to know"

"Where are the prisoners being kept?" I asked

"In the castle, you remeber your old hiding places don't you?"

I nodded "Thank you Lady Amaria, A very blessed gardener you are."

"Since I've become a friend of the princess- err Seamtress" she smiled "but before you go you must be disguised, Take one of Mia's old dresses and the boy I'll find something for."

I nodded to her, and smiled reasurringly at Chris as I acended the ladder to the loft. I pulled a red dress froim a trunk and pulled it on over my normal clothes, this was the kind of thing a tavern made would wear. I also pulled off my converse and decided to go barefoot, much of the peasent women did when a warlord was at the throne.

I went downstairs, chris was in a brown tunic and green pants he also wore boots I smiled at how out of place he looked in those clothes. "Let's go!" I smiled.

I gave Amaria a hug and Chris shook her hand and with that we left. Upon reaching the castle gate Chris stopped me again. "Do you really want to go back to earth?" he asked cupping his hands on both sides of my face.

"Yes, I may have been born here, but it's not my home" I whispered.

"Good" he smiled kissed me. I let him kiss me this time, with out pulling away to hurry to our destination. Because for all I knew, this could be the last time we do kiss. So why not let it last?

Finally he pulled away and took my hand, I led him through the seemingly abandoned courtyard to where they were keeping the prisoners. All was quiet.... QAnd when everything is this quiet, you know...... Someone is watching you.


	4. Secrets and Blacksmiths

Reluctantly I took Danny and Cathy to the blacksmith. I had to stop myself from talking to Cathy all together, to make sure the word Cara didn't slip out of my mouth. I didn't take them straight to the blacksmith's for one I was avoiding it as much as possible and second there's no way we're gonna blend in here deressed like this. In the attic I still refused to openm my mouth but went straight to an old dusty trunk with determination.

I tossed Cathy a black dress that probably was Aunt Alice's during the mourning of her husband. She caught it and looked at me with a hurt expression. I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second. "Cath?" I said without thinking and quickly smacked myself on the head.

"What?" she asked sweetly as always. Dang it Lex is right she'snothing like Cara. Wait is that supposed to be a good thing?

"It's just that....." what the hell are you doing Dima? It was almost liek aI could hear Alex's voice in my head "Ummmm I think we should visit Rhapsodia after this is over" I said a little too quickly.

"You're right!" she exclaimed "Well I'll go change be right back" she ran down the stairs

I beat my head on the trunk and groaned "What's the matter with you?" asked Danny suspiciously.

"Long story" I mumbled sitting up and tossing him something waiters at the palace normally wore. "and I might get killed for telling it so..." I trailed off.

"Alex?" he asked

"No, she wouldnt be happy if I said anything, but she wouldn't murder me for it either" I said simply

"What do you mean?" asked Danny

We both looked up as Cathy walked in, wearing the dress I'd given her. "Let's just say the previous conversation broke thousands of intergalatic lawas" I whispered, Danny stared at me in disbelief, "I'm serious!"

Once Danny and I had changed we all left the castle easily. I was still dreading the thought of seeing the Blacksmith again, they always hated me. We walked across town, I was back into my silent thought. This s=time no one interupted me and we enetered the run down little house sullenly.

"Reina?" I called rolling my eyes "Lancaster?" Reina and Lancaster were twins, Lancaster was always awesome, but Reina hated me from the start in PRE SCHOOL!

"Dima!" Lancaster rushed forward and shook my hand, he then seemed to remember him self and fumbled a brief bow. You could tell he was out of practice. I grinned and bobbed a bow back, "Wow your good at that." he mused running his hand through his shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"That's what happens when your forced to practice everyday." I smirked and looked around his house "consider yourself lucky"

He was about to argue why I shouldn't want the life of a _normal_ person instead of whatever it is I've got now, but his sister Reina walked in. As always she wore an old worn dress and a sword at her hip. Tyhe look in her eyes when she saw me said she was ready to draw it at me.

"Reina!" I smiled nervously and bowed again. "Always a plesure to be in the presence of a noble beauty." Aunt Alice spent all those years teaching me these manners, might as well use 'em.

"Sir Dmitri" she said coldly, eyeing me up and down as she pulled a slow graceful curtsy.

"M'lady" I greeted with an equally as grand bow and a kiss to her hand.

I straitened up and smiled "These are my friends Danny and Cathy"

Reina nodded and bobed a cursy at each of them, and Lancaster smiled and shook their hands heartily.

"Nice to meet your aquantaince" beamed Cathy with a graceful curtsy she was obviously falling back into the jist of being here.

"Uh Hi!" said Danny awkardly standing there.

I laughed awkardly "Uh yeah so, what's the update?" I asked sitting down.

The others sat down as well "The polishers been taken." said Reina coldly

I must have looked suprised because Lancaster looked at me sympathetically "Mia?" I asked "what about Amaria, The Seamtress and our friend went to see her"

"The princess is back?" asked Lancaster in a low voice.

I nodded, "as is my brother, please tell me the Shoemaker is still in buisness"

Reina gave a small smile "Yes, Matthew is quite well no one suspects him of a thing"

"I suspect him of a lot" remarked Lancaster eyeing his sister.

"Shut up" she said sharply

"Right" I said "Where are they keeping the prisoners?"

"Do you remember the hiding places in thencastle grounds?" asked Reina

"Of course" said Cathy and I

"That's where" said Lancaster.

I nodded solemnly "If you need anything-"

"We're fine. On. our. own." Reina seperated each word

"Okay... I'll talk to you later" I smiled before turning to leave

"Farewell sir Dmitri" remarked Reina

"I give you all my luck brother" smiled Lancaster slapping me on tha back

"I'll need it" I whispered as we left


End file.
